Roger of Doure
by thekeeperofwords
Summary: Princess Lianne married King Ain's distant nephew, Maur. Lianne feels like she is lost of any trace of inheritance and power. When her only son is born, she is infuriated that he will never inherit what he deserves. Full summary inside
1. SummaryPrologue

(A/n: here's the total, detailed summary! R/R!)

Disclaimer: You guys should be able to recognize Tammy's characters…Jon, Thayet, Roald, Kalasin, Jasson, Lianne, Liam, Ain, Hilam, Jemis, etc…)

Princess Lianne, fourth child and second daughter of King Jonathan IV and Queen Thayet of Conté , never felt very understood. Right from the beginning it galled the young princess that she was the only Conté child to not have the bright blue eyes that her family were famous for. Instead, she sported her mother's creamy hazel eyes. Of all the royal children, Lianne held the least power. Her brother Roald would inherit the throne, and her sister Kalasin was making an important marriage that would strengthen the alliance between two powerful countries. Lianne's other brothers, Jasson and Liam, would grow to become Dukes, not be forced into marriage, and obtain any position that they pleased. But Lianne never had a choice of marriage, which didn't matter, because her marriage mattered least of all.

Finally, when Lianne was seventeen and Roald was ready to take the throne, Jonathan managed to find her a husband that might please her. Prince Maur of Doure, who's aging uncle Ain was the king of Tusaine. Maur, like Lianne, was as far from the Throne as could be and still be royal. Maur's father Jemis was the youngest in the Royal line. Jemis had a brother named Hilam, who would inherit the throne if something happened to Ain's sons. Seeing as Ain had two sons, and Hilam had three, it seemed very unlikely that something would happen to the eight men in line for the throne before Maur.

So, on the fateful day that Lianne and Maur had their only son, Lianne knew that her boy would never taste power, and it infuriated her. She had heard the story of her second-cousin many times, and began to see reason in his actions. Thus, she named her son Roger.


	2. Births and Letters

Quick note: Maur is pronounced "Moore" and Doure is pronounced "Do-er"

Maur of Doure paced his study, staring intently at the door leading to the birth-room. His eyes caught sight of the family tree. With a look of bitter disgust he averted his gaze. He didn't need to be reminded that he would never inherit more than the title of "King's Nephew."

Tiring of his pacing, Maur slumped down onto a chair. He was a tall, handsome man, with neat brown hair and moustache and bright blue eyes. In his looks he took after his father Jemis, but had inherited his mother's height.

Now he waited impatiently for the midwife to allow him into the birth-room. His new wife Lianne was having their baby.

No one had expected the marriage contract between Tortall and Tusaine to work out. For one thing, Maur's father Jemis had once tried to kill Tortall's king, King Jonathan, while Maur's uncle Hilam waged war against Tortall. For another, neither Lianne nor Maur had been eager to get married…until they met each other. The two had very much in common. Most predominant was that both resented the fact that they would never have the power that their relatives were born into.

Finally a baby's cry broke the silence. Maur leapt off his chair and rushed to the door. The midwife pulled it open just as he got there.

"Maur?" Lianne called weakly. "Come look at him, Maur, he's gorgeous."

Tentatively the Count of Doure walked to his wife's side. In her arms she cradled a baby boy. _His_ baby boy. The child had fine, dark hair and eyes that were indistinguishable in color. Maur leaned closer, staring into his eyes, and realized that they were a dark brown-blue.

"Well, look at those eyes!" Maur exclaimed. "What beautiful eyes!"

Lianne smiled. "I was thinking…We should name him Roger."

Maur shot her a sharp look. He had heard the story of Roger of Conte, of course. His own father had been associated in his plotting. But now that he had his son, court games meant nothing to him. He didn't care a whit that he wouldn't be a duke. He was content to settle down onto their estates forever more.

"What would your father say?" He whispered to his wife. "He would think…" He trailed off. Maur wasn't a plotter. He didn't want any of them to be disgraced or disowned.

"I don't care. My second cousin was in the same position we are. I just want my family to know how I feel. Besides," she reached down and tickled her son's nose, "Roger is dashing name, like our dashing little boy."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

__

Dearest Lianne,

I've heard you had a child. A son, in fact. I am delighted. I've no doubt in my mind that he is beautiful, like you. How has Maur been treating you? He seems like a fine gentleman, to me, no matter what his father was like. All of us here wish you two the best with your new family. I'd really like to honor it, and hope that you, Maur, and your son will come and visit us here in Corus, so we can properly congratulate you and Maur. We'd also like to meet your son. You may wonder why I refer to him only as 'your son.' Perhaps you can guess, but it still pains me to say 'Roger.' I know I shouldn't question why you named him as such, but I do hope that it's not because you harbor ill feelings. Maybe I'm just worrying myself; Roger is a fine name, even if my cousin was not such a fine figure. I have to go now, but Alanna, Gary, and Raoul say hello and send their congratulations.

Your loving father,

Jonathan

My lovely Lianne,

I hope you have been receiving my other letters, and are in good form. How is young Roger? I do wish that you and the family would come to Corus and visit. We miss you so. But I realize now that you are angry with me. I should have known before, when first you ignored us, then named your son, possibly out of spite, Roger. I am aware now why you feel this way, even if it took my whole council to explain it to me. I never would have thought that we wished to feel of more importance in my eyes. You needn't be jealous of Roald, or Kally. If you had wanted to marry one of Ain's sons, you should have told me before. Regretfully, by the time you seemed ready to marry, all of Ain's sons were married also. I just hope you can be happy with Maur.

On a brighter note, both Roald and Kally have had children. Roald had twins: a boy and a girl. They are named Jasson and Keladry. Isn't that nice? Roald and Shinko both thought it proper that they name the girl after Keladry of Mindalen.

Kally and Kaddar also had a son. He is named Ibrith, after Kaddar's father. They told me that if they have a girl, she will be named Daine. Let's see… Jasson and Keladry are older that Roger, and Ibrith is younger than Roger. I do not doubt that they will all get along splendidly. Please write back.

Your loving father,

Jonathan

Dear Lianne,

We all continue to hold hope that you are not lost to us forever. Though we have not seen you or heard from you in several years, I still believe that I can see you again, for there is nothing I want more than to see my daughter and grandson. Please accept my apology for disappointing you in any way. Because I am_ sorry that you feel you got a short straw, or were not appreciated. You are special and unique, and still belong in our family._

There is much I need to tell you. I am getting on in years, and have retired as King. Roald's coronation was almost two months ago. Alanna, Gary, and Raoul have also retired. Domitan of Masbolle now commands the Own, though his title isn't 'Knight Commander', Owen of Jesslaw is Roald's Champion, and a man named Thiery of Dughpoint is now Prime Minister. Nealan of Queenscove is excelling in his position as chief palace healer. His father, Baird, passed away several weeks ago. 

And now, my beautiful daughter, I beg you to visit in two months. Kally is going to be visiting with Kaddar and Ibrith. You can also meet young Jasson and Keladry. You also might be interested to meet your brothers' new wives, for Jasson and Liam have finally married. I feared that Jasson (now commander of the regular army, replacing Vanget) would never marry! Both of your Ducal brothers are very happy. Liam just got his shield, and wasted no time proposing. 

I eagerly await word from you and sincerely hope that you will come to visit and meet your nieces and nephews, and perhaps congratulate your brothers, Roald included. The people love him.

Your loving father,

Jonathan

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Lianne read this letter through three times before standing to carefully place it in the box on the mantle where she stowed all of her father's letters. Maur watched her patiently. Roger slid from his father's lap and ran over to Lianne. She crouched down to look into her four-year-old's mysterious eyes.

"Well?" Maur asked curiously.

"I forgive him."


	3. Homecomings and meetings

(A/n: thanks to all the reviewers! And if anyone's reading my other stories, I'm soon going to add another chapter to Powerless and an epilogue to Life Behind Enemy Lines (finally!!!) Just a clear-up: Roald and Shinko named her Keladry because Kel was the one who brought them together, and is NOT dead. Kally's girl will be named Daine because Daine was an important figure to them both, and she also isn't dead. Now…read and review!!)

The carriage trundled up Place Way, attracting curious glances and mutterings. No one knew who was inside this foreign carriage, or could be important enough to be pulled by four horses, as opposed to two.

Roger poked his head out the window and smiled at all the people staring at him. Corus dazzled the boy. He had never seen anything like it.

"Come now, Roger," Maur ordered in his deep voice. "Time to get out."

Large hands gripped Roger's waist and pulled him inside so the door could be opened. Two footmen helped Maur, Lianne, and Roger onto the ground. Lianne stood still for several moments staring at the palace. Suddenly a whisper broke through the crowd that had accumulated and several people hastily bowed, murmuring, "Your Highness."

Roger watched with bewilderment as his mother, pale-faced, bowed her head in acknowledgement. The boy faced the crowd, hands on hips.

"I'm the grandson of King Jonathan and Great-nephew of King Ain," he declared to the commoners. Maur bent down to whisper something in his ear. "_And_ I'm the nephew of King Roald!"

Several laughs could be heard, but many bowed down respectfully, as they had to Lianne. Roger smiled in satisfaction.

"I like being royal, mama," he confided to his mother as they walked into the palace courtyard. She smiled sadly at him.

A herald opened the doors for them, where other servants were carrying their luggage. They were lead to the Dining Hall. Another herald threw open both doors, a sign that Royalty was being announced.. The room inside quieted.

"I'll leave you alone for this," Maur whispered into his wife's ear, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before leaving to their rooms.

The herald, still holding both doors open, waited for her to compose herself before announcing her.

"Princess Lianne of Conté and Doure!" he cried in a clear, loud voice. "And her son, Roger of Conté !" There were gasps from inside the room. Roger stepped in front of the herald and said, "I'm Roger of _Doure_, not Conté !"

Lianne chuckled and stepped into the room, taking her son's hand. Everyone inside held their breath. Lianne looked solemnly around at familiar and unfamiliar faces.

"The _Princess_," someone whispered.

"Haven't seen _her_ in a while," added another.

"Her son, Roger? Cute little lad."

From amongst the nobles Jonathan stood, lost for words. Silence stretched throughout the hall. 

Jonathan snapped his fingers at his side, and as one, Alanna, Gary, Raoul, Thayet, Kally, Roald, and Shinko stood. Lianne took several tentative steps towards them, but they strode straight to their prodigal princess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the very emotional meeting, Jon brought everyone to the council room for talking. Maur even came to be introduced. Lianne settled herself next to Maur and across from her father and mother, She still felt somewhat uncomfortable.

Jon took a breath, but still couldn't seem to say anything. With over-bright eyes he surveyed his daughter. She looked around the table feebly. Everyone noticed that she clutched Maur's hand very tightly.

"Welcome back, Lianne," Alanna said finally.

"We've missed you," added Raoul.

"And we're sorry," Gary admitted.

"What are you sorry for?" Lianne asked. "It's not your fault. It's mine."

Jon restrained himself from walking over to her and clenched his hands. "No, Lianne, whatever happened was _not_ your fault. It's mine. I should have given you more attention and…"

Roald cleared his throat. "Whatever happened is in the past. It doesn't matter."

"I'm going to go get the children," Shinko said quietly. "Kally, are you coming?" The two got up to leave, and soon returned with three children. Roger jumped up eagerly.

Jasson and Keladry bowed to their superiors. They looked very much like the Conté children usually do. Young Ibrith, who was barely four, bowed next. The three children then huddled together, sending Lianne, Maur, and Roger curious looks.

Roald stood and walked over to his children.

"Children, this is your aunt Lianne, Uncle Maur, and cousin Roger," he said quietly to them. All three sets of eyes brightened in interest.

"Want to play in our nursery?" Jasson supplied, holding out a small hand for Roger to shake. With a smile the nurse ushered out all four children.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The nursery was very big and held many toys and things to play on. It even had a door leading to Jasson and Kel's private stable, where each of them had a pony.

"Welcome, Roger," Ibrith said courteously. Already these royal children showed attitudes of their lineage. "Let's play the name game."

"What's that?" Lianne's son asked.

Keladry smiled. "Sit down in a circle, and we'll show you!"

They all sat down. Jasson started by clearing his throat.

"My name is Jasson of Conté . I will be King of Tortall."

"My name is Keladry of Conté . I will make Tortall's most important marriage."

"My name is Ibrith Tahisk Modumb. I will be Emperor of Carthak."

They all stared expectantly at Roger.

"Um…I'm Roger of Doure. I will be Count of Doure."

The children gasped.

"This is a _royal_ nursery. _You're _not royal," Ibrith accused.

"Yes I am!" Roger insisted, hands shaking. "My mother is a Princess, and my father is the King's nephew."

With a look of disgust Ibrith stood up and moved away from Roger. Jasson looked at his cousin frankly.

"I've heard Grandfather Jon talking about you," the Prince said slowly. "You're named after an evil man."

"He's evil," Keladry said simply.

"I am not!" Roger shouted, close to tears. His face was beginning to turn red. No one had ever made him angry before. 

"Yes you are!" Ibrith yelled from across the nursery. He was picking out a fake sword to play with from a rack.

Jasson and Keladry nodded knowingly and went to join Ibrith in swordplay.

"So you're like a commoner," taunted Jasson. Keladry giggled.

"I bet he's never even _seen_ a sword. He can't fight with one," laughed Ibrith.

Roger mouthed wordlessly, hands clenched in his lap.

"Do you want to try, evil commoner?" Keladry asked, and threw a light wooden sword at him. It landed several feet away from him.

Hesitantly Roger moved to pick it up. He had used swords before, his father gave him private lessons. But he was alp told not to use one unless there was an adult nearby. The other children were laughing and making passes with their swords. Grimly Roger picked his up.

With a yell the other kids were on top of him, taunting him. Roger stood quickly and put his back to the wall as the children tried to hit him with their blunt swords.

"Dirty commoner."

"Evil man."

"Want-to be!"

"Stupid!"

Grimly Roger blocked every one of their swords until they finally gave up. As they turned away, Roger rushed to the corner of the nursery where a large pile of blankets were. Fighting back tears, the boy buried himself in the cloth, curled up in a ball, red-faced, and ashamed.


End file.
